1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication of a microelectronic storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cross-point ferroelectric polymer memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to improved adhesion of electrodes to a ferroelectric polymer memory structure. Additionally, the present invention relates to improved containment of volatile fluorine-based materials.
2. Description of Related Art
In the microelectronics field, continual pressure exists to find faster, denser, and more cost-effective solutions to data storage. Whether the data storage is fast, on-die storage such as static random access memory (SRAM), whether it is the somewhat slower embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), the even slower off-die dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or whether it is magnetic- or magneto optical disks for mass storage, each technology is constantly being advanced to meet the demand for increased speed and capacity.
It was discovered that some polymers exhibit ferromagnetism. One such polymer is poly vinylidene fluoride (PVDF, whose repeat formula is (CH2xe2x80x94CF2)n) and some of its copolymers. One activity involved in fabrication of a ferroelectric polymer data storage device relates to getting proper adhesion of the polymer memory structure to the electrodes that are used to address, read, and write to the polymer memory structure. Another activity relates to preventing undesirable volatilization of fluorine in the polymer memory structure during fabrication, test, and field use. The stability of the polymer and its electrode upon read and write cycles determines the reliability of the polymer memory device.